


Issues

by glymr



Series: Rentboyz and Gurlz [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian bit his lip. This shouldn't be so difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Five vignettes and a story loosely inspired by the DC Kink Meme, specifically this request: "Kinks: Prostitution, AU. Pairing: Go nuts. The Bat-Boys (through various twists of fate) as Rent Boys (the Wayne fortune disappears before Bruce even hits his teens, Dick doesn't get taken in by a kindly benefactor, Jason... is Jason). Their clients? Get creative. Harvey Dent needed to unwind thanks to his high-stress job, a flustered, mild-mannered reporter doing research for an article, Oliver Queen getting his freak on, etc."

It's the first rule: don't get emotionally involved. Damian had never been one for keeping to the rules, but that was one he'd never thought he'd have a problem following.

His client brought his hand down again with a sharp crack against his ass. "Say it."

Damian bit his lip. This shouldn't be so difficult. He'd played roles for his customers lots of times, and it had never been anything more. Why should this be any different?

The man kept spanking him, making his ass sting. "Say it, Damian," he said, his voice low and harsh. When Damian still didn't speak, he flipped the boy over and pressed him back against the bed, folding his legs up and pushing inside him. "Say it," he growled.

Damian closed his eyes against the sight of Dr. Elliot's handsome face.

"Daddy," he whispered.


End file.
